Secrets and Dreams
by DHLover287
Summary: The Malfoy family has a secret that only few truely know about. A veela fic that I hope you'll enjoy. DM/HG BZ/OOC SS/HP. I'm not really into slash but my friend made me do it.
1. A chance at redemption

A.N: Hi again. I'll make this short. So I tested the waters with my first fic TAATC and I got a good response. I'm going to again test what you think in this fic by adding my own character. I hope you like it; it's a Christmas fic just in time for Christmas. And again, I don't own Harry Potter :'(.

It was that time again. Everybody was getting ready for the biggest even off the year. Witches and wizards were flocking to the shops, wanting to purchase their presents quickly before everything was gone. Draco and his twin sister Columbia were shopping at Hogsmead for their own presents. Lucius thought it silly to buy secret presents for his children, so when their birthday or events like Christmas were upon them, he gave them money and sent them on their way. This never bothered the children they usually went and bought themselves something they really wanted. As Draco and Columbia were browsing through the many shops something caught Draco's eye. A girl was standing on a platform twirling around in a beautiful gold dress smiling and giggling with her red headed friend. She looked absolutely stunning, with her curly chestnut hair swinging wildly around her as she pirouetted again showing of the beautiful garment. Draco watched as the girl and her friend chatted animatedly and was disappointed when the girl looked at the tag on the dress and her face fell. She moved back into the changing room looking deflated.

"I knew you were a girl Draco, but dresses? Really? Unless it's for me, but I know you're hopeless with choosing my style so don't bother, brother dearest." Columbia smirked as she looked over at what had caught her brother's attention. Just then two girls one with bright red hair and the other with soft chestnut curls stepped out of the shop. Columbia instantly knew why her brother had become infatuated with the shop. I was not common knowledge of Draco's feelings for Gryffindor's most cherished Princess; only 4 people knew his deepest secret. Columbia had figured it out almost instantly, catching Draco glance at her every so often. When she confronted Draco about it, he denied it but Columbia knew just from his reaction, it was like they shared some kind of mystic bond.

"Very funny B, but maybe there is something in there you might like to buy yourself?" Draco responded his eyes following the girl with Chestnut hair. Columbia rolled her eyes and took Draco by the hand leading him into the shop. The clerk immediately recognising Columbia and came running up to assist.

"Is there anything in particular you're interested in Miss Malfoy. We have a lovely selection of Don Troviair over by the counter." The clerk started moving towards a rack of beautiful dresses.

"Actually there were two girls in here about 10 minutes ago. I was hoping I could see the dress she was wearing. It was beautiful." Columbia gave the clerk a brilliant smile that knocked many men, and in some cases women off their feet, allowing Columbia anything she wanted. It was a very Slytherin and Malfoy trait.

As this was going on Draco stood awkwardly next to his sister, inhaling the last remaining whiffs of the girls sent. Draco had grown so accustom to her sent that even the tiniest hint he could find.

"Well of course. But I must tell you, the girl who tried it on was in fact a Muggle-borns. She left because the dress was too expensive. I can have the garment cleaned so you can try it on." The woman went to pull out her wand. Draco's eyes light up at the woman's degrading words and was about to act when he felt a hand on his stomach. Columbia looked at the woman a sinister look on her face.

"No thank you. I'd just like to see the dress." Columbia's eyes turned a brilliant blue as she stared the clerk down.

"Very well. Over here." The clerk put her wand away and went to the rack that held the dress. When the clerk pulled it out, Draco breathed in deeply, his eyes closing as he revelled in the sweet sent. Strawberries and lilacs filled his nostrils. Columbia smelt it to and thought it to be a calming sent. It didn't affect her like it did her brother but it still triggered feelings in her, feelings to protect the owner of such a beautiful sent.

"It's lovely isn't it, but I do believe I have something more to your taste Miss." The clerk went to put the dress back up where it hung before.

"I'll take it." Columbia said as she made her way to the counter.

"What?" Both Draco and the clerk said as they turned to look at her. Draco looked slightly livid while the clerk looked extremely confused.

"I find that it is an elegant dress and a beautiful young lady should have the honour of wearing it." Columbia replied as she looked back at her brother and clerk. Columbia gave Draco a very knowing look which wasn't lost on Draco as he calmed himself and walked over to his sister. She would receive something extra special this Christmas from him.

"Very well. I'll just have this wrapped up and sent to you back at the school. " The clerk moved behind the counter putting the dress up behind her.

"That won't be necessary. I will take it with me." Columbia started looking over at the other shoes and accessories that were available in the store.

"Of course. Will that be all today Miss." The clerk seemed very confused by the young Malfoy girls behaviour.

"Yes, thank you." And with that Columbia and Draco left the shop each with an identical smirk across their faces.

"You know, I've never really said this to you, but you are incredible." Draco slung his arm around Columbia's shoulder as they walked back to the castle.

"Drake, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had the balls to walk into that shop.


	2. An unexpected surprise

A.N: So after posting the first chapter I recieved a good review from you all. Thank you for giving me praise for something I was so scared about. I plan on updating as much as possible in short amounts of time because I know what it's like to be reading something good and then having to wait.

Hermione Granger was a girl of simple taste and desires, although, like any other normal girl, she would sometimes want extra, something that made her truly feel like a princess. She usually was given these gifts for Christmas, but this year she decided to let her parents take some time for themselves, what with everything that was happening with the war. In doing this Hermione had had to sacrifice what she truly wanted, this year being a beautiful gold dress she saw in a shop window. The dress cost more than Hermione could afford on her own so she had to let it go with a heavy heart.

It was today that she would get her wish.

As Hermione sat next to Harry in the Great Hall eating their breakfast, listening to the conversation of what Christmas would bring this year, an elegant Black and white Ural owl flew down with a package wrapped up with purple paper and silver ribbon tied to it. Hermione gasped as the owl flew toward her and dropped the package gently on her lap. Everyone in the Hall looked at Hermione as she started to open the mysterious package.

"Who's it from 'Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. Sometimes it astounded Hermione how Ron could have such manners with a mother like Molly. She began opening the paper carefully as not to tear the beautiful material.

"I don't know there's no name written on it." Hermione keep peeling back the paper with a gentle touch. Whoever had sent it had very elegant taste.

As Hermione removed the last piece of tape from the paper she notice it was a box from the shop she and Ginny had seen the dress in.

"It couldn't be." Hermione whispered as she opened the lid. She gasped as she looked at the same gold dress she had tried on, lying neatly in the box on her lap. Hermione put the lid back on the box and was about to leave the Great Hall when Dumbledore spoke up.

"As many of you prepare for the Christmas break I have decided to hold a ball to help raise spirits as we stare down a very dark path. The Ball will be held two weeks from now to give you all enough time to prepare. The ball will be masquerade to add extra excitement. The ball will start at 6pm. Students from years 1 to 4 will be sent to bed at 8. Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that the Hall erupted with gossip. Hermione left the hall with a very anxious Ginny following her.

As soon as the girls entered Hermione's dorm room Ginny locked the door.

"What did you get and why did you run out of there so quickly." Ginny interrogated Hermione as Hermione sat on her bed. No-one could have known it was just her and Ginny in the store.

"Hermione?" Hermione pulled open the box and pulled out the dress she had tried on at the store in Hogsmead. Ginny gasped as she realised what it was.

"Well, at least you have a dress for the ball." Ginny remarked as she moved over to Hermione. She noticed something still inside the box.

"I saw you standing in the store with this dress on and you looked like a goddess. Something so beautiful should not be denied access to something equal to its beauty." Ginny read aloud the note that was in the bottom of the box. Smiling as she finished, she looked up to see Hermione blushing profusely.

"Looks like someone has a secret admire." Ginny sang as sat next to Hermione on her bed.

"So, any ideas who Mister Prince Charming could be." Ginny asked as she re-read over the note looking for any clues.

"No. I don't know who would send me such an outlandish gift. I mean, I'm very appreciative but Gin, you saw the price tag. Whoever bought this, they must have a lot of money to throw around." Hermione explained as she moved from her spot on her bed and went to put the dress in her trunk for safe keeping. Something of that worth should not be left lying around.

"Well that's a start. That rules out many options, including my knucklehead brother. I can't believe he's dating that no good, whinny, two-faced bint. She drives me bonkers with her bitching." Ginny pulled out a piece of Parchment and quill and set to work on a list of possible admires.

"Well, we know he comes from wealth, and he has to be good-looking..." Ginny began noting down possible suitors.

"Ginny, just because he's wealthy doesn't mean he has to be handsome." Hermione replied as she was carefully placing protective charms on her trunk. Not every rich person had to be attractive.

"Well it helps if he is. I think we've narrowed it down fairly well. There are 6 possible candidates. Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Theodore Nott, Blasie Zabini and Draco Malfoy." Ginny read the list of names most likely to be able to afford the money spent on the lavish gift.

"Well you can cross out the Slytherins. Not one of them would even bother buying me something like this. The other 3 seem most likely, but I really don't know Ginny. Maybe it was just a one off thing." Hermione murmured as she stood from her trunk. It was most likely that someone was being nice and just giving her a gift. Or maybe it was some kind of secret Santa thing that no one knew about. Her having a secret admire was just plain ludicrous.

"Look Ginny, I really appreciate what you're doing but, I really think that this was just a onetime thing. It's no big issues. I'll just wear it to the ball to show my thanks and that will be it. Now I'm sorry but I'm going to the Library to work on my Arithmancy homework." And with that Hermione picked up her book bag and left Ginny still sitting on her bed, looking over the note she had received along with her gift. Whoever had sent it to her was obviously out of their bloody mind. Who would spend that kind of money on a dress that would probably only be worn once. Hermione could only think of one person who would do something like that and they were most likely in the Library.


	3. The Secret

Columbia Malfoy was sitting at her usual table towards the back of the Library finishing up her potions essay, ready for the next day's class. Columbia smelt rather than saw Hermione approach her, the scent of Strawberries and Lilacs bringing an eerie calm to the young woman. Hermione came around a book shelf and headed straight towards Columbia. The two had one of Hogwarts most interesting relationships. Some could call them friends, but other would say that they were too competitive towards each other to be called friends.

At the beginning of their first year Columbia had despised Hermione all because of her blood, but when Hermione started answering questions about the Wizarding world that no Muggle-born should have know, Columbia realised that Hermione, like herself, had a great thirst for knowledge. Soon the insults became begrudging compliments, they'd pair up for classes, give tips to each other about essay, and congratulate whoever received the highest mark for their class. It wasn't a cosy best friends, friendship but it was nice, for both of them, to be able to get away from their not so intelligent friends and engage in an invigorating discussion of intellectual topics.

Hermione sat down next to Columbia and pulled out her parchment, quills and inkpot ready to start her homework.

"Did you go to Hogsmead yesterday?" Hermione asked Columbia out of the blue.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Columbia answered while still writing. They usually didn't have discussions like this, but because of the unusual circumstances, that Columbia was supposed to know nothing about, it didn't really bother her.

"Oh, um, was Malfoy with you?" At this Columbia turned to look at Hermione strangely. Why on earth would Hermione want to know if Draco was with her? Unless...

"I assume you mean my brother and to answer your question, yes he was with me, we were finishing our Christmas shopping." Columbia was starting to panic. It was a good thing if Hermione knew but would her reaction to this knowledge be the desired one? She hoped it would.

"Oh just, someone sent me a gift and I was wondering if you knew who it was. I'm not implying that it was you or your brother, but since the item was something that people of your social circle would purchase, I thought that maybe you might be able to tell me who it was?" Hermione was staring down at her parchment afraid to look up at Columbia. The girl may have been her somewhat friend, but she could still be intimidating as heck, and the question she was asking was a very forward one.

Columbia cracked a grin, which only a handful of people usually saw. She had two options, tell Hermione it was Draco that gave her the dress and everything would go on just as normal, with the exception of Hermione's mortal enemy giving her clothing, or feign innocence and watch the two of them try to figure out how to confront the other. It was time Draco stood up and just told the poor girl his feelings, but well, Draco had issues with feelings, as did many Slytherins.

"No, sorry. I really have no idea. But do tell me when you find out. I'm sure it will be one hell of a surprise for everyone." Columbia smirked as she returned to her work. Oh this was just way too much fun.

Later that night when everyone was preparing for bed Columbia snuck up to Draco's room. When they both turned 14, Lucius had requested that the two of them have separate dorms to the rest of the year. It was more to protect their secret from everyone than anything else. Lucius knew the change would happen after they turned 14 but not sure when exactly. Thank goodness Snape was there to help them, the less people that knew, the better the secret was kept. Columbia knocked on her brother's door and waited for his answer. One too many times had she walked in on him doing something, or someone, that she didn't want to see. Draco called a muffled enter and she opened the door. Columbia walked straight to his small bathroom know Draco would be there brushing his teeth, good dental hygiene was a must with the Malfoy's.

"So, Granger found me today and asked me a very interesting question." Columbia commented as she leaned against the doorway inspecting her nails. Oh how she loved to tease her brother.

"Really? What did she ask?" Draco turned to look at his sister as he leaned against the basin. The two looked almost identical, with the same bright blonde hair and silver blue eyes. The only real difference, besides gender and height, was the fact that Draco had strong masculine features, while Columbia, thank the gods, had inherited her mother's soft lady like features. On more than one occasion had someone commented on them looking like children of Veelas, causing Lucius and Narcissa to freeze and look at the person strangely.

"Yes, she came to me asking if I knew who sent her a package this morning. She said that with what the item was, it must have been someone of our class." Columbia replied eyeing her brother meticulously. Draco stiffened and gazed at his sister with bright silver eyes.

"And what did you tell her?" Draco asked gripping the basin hard his knuckles turning white as he did so.

"I said I had no idea and that she should inform me who it was when she found out. I also may have hinted that it would be a great surprise to her and everyone when she found out who it was." Columbia grinned as she moved off the door frame and into Draco's bedroom. She heard behind her something shatter and Draco curse as he came out of the bathroom. The gaze he was giving her was pure fury.

"Why not just put a huge fucking sign above my head saying, 'Draco Malfoy sent Hermione Granger a dress'. She'll obviously guess that it was from me, no thanks to your helpful hinting." Draco growled as he stood wishing his infuriating sister dead, or at least seriously maimed.

"It's not like you're the only one with enough money to buy that dress for her. Anyone of the Slytherins could have done it and she still would get a surprise. And besides I'm not going to make your job any easier for you by telling her. I'm not going to pass notes for you like we're in second year again." Columbia hissed as she moved to sit in a chair near his desk.

"I'm not asking you to tell her because she's not finding out and that's final!" Draco hollered as he stood in front of his sister. How many damn times did he have to say it. He was not going to involve her and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her what he was or what she meant to him. Plus now he was tied to the Dark Lord. Imagine what would happen if he found out, not only would she be dead but himself as well. He was not telling Hermione and that was that.

"You're killing yourself by doing this! How do you think mother and father will feel when they have to bury you, bury us! How do you think I feel knowing that you're wasting away, because of your damn pride! Damn it Draco! We are what we are and she is what she is! You have to tell her!" Columbia screamed as she stood from her chair tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to let her brother die just because he was to afraid of what would happen.

"Pride has nothing to do with this Columbia! I have been given a mission and I will complete it, no matter what the consequences. I'm doing this to protect my family and no other reason. And I will not drag Hermione into this mess. She hates me enough already and will hate me more when my mission is complete." Draco went and sat on his bed. Everything was just piling up. One minute he's a normal teenager, the next he's a fucking Veela with a mate who despises his existence and a Dark Lord threatening to kill his family if he doesn't murder the greatest wizard alive.

"Please Draco, don't do this. You're killing yourself." Columbia moved to his bed and knelt in front of him, tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't lose her brother, not to something as stupid as their heritage. Without him, she'd lose her other half and go insane, one downfall of being twins as well as Veelas. If a twin died before a bond was completed with a mate, then the other twin would die with them, but once the bond had been completed the tie between siblings would be severed. If Draco died, then Columbia would follow, simple as that, and she was not ready to die, especially because of her brother's pigheadedness.

"If the Dark Lord finds out about her then I'm dead anyway and so is she. I'm protecting her by staying away. Better if one of us is dead rather than both. And don't worry, I'll mark Pansy before I die so that you won't, the bitch deserves it anyway for the way she treats Hermione." Draco picked Columbia up from the ground and hugged her. He felt her tears on his bare chest as she cried softly in his arms. To outsiders, people who didn't really know Draco and Columbia, they seemed to acknowledge each other as a sibling but never showed any real affection towards each other. It was moments like these, hidden away from the prying eyes of other, that they could really be seen as true brother and sister.

Columbia was not ready to gives this up, whether it was for her safety or Hermione's, she couldn't let Draco give up his life, and there was only one person she could talk to that could help her with her situation.


	4. Help Him Sucker Punch

A.N: I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooong time. Christmas, New Years, My Uncles 60th and I'm currently on holiday in Brisvegas. This was 2 separate chapters but I felt that they were too short, so I combined them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll get more up as soon as I can. Thank you for the Support. DH. xoxo

Severus Snape liked to live his life in solitude. It all started when the girls he loved had married the man he despised and gave him a son. This son would be the end of Snape's miserable life. Turns out that the strong feeling he felt for Lily, manifested in her son, making him the one. No one knew that Snape was a Veela except the Malfoy's and Snape was determined to keep it that way. His feeling for the Potter boy were split, the Veela in him loved the boy and wanted him for his own while the Snape him despised the fact he was James Potter's son. Of course he's reputation would be shattered if he took any really action with his feelings towards the Potter boy, so for now he sat back in the shadows, being a silent guardian. When Snape heard that his God-Children were coming to Hogwarts, he was quiet happy, little did he know that they would cause more trouble than he could handle.

As Snape felt Columbia's presents nearing, he sat back and wondered what they had gotten themselves into now. He knew of Draco's obsession with the Granger girl and was immensely curious as to how it would all play out. As for Columbia, her mate was easier to acquire.

"Please do tell me you have a question about your Defence Against the Dark Arts essay." Snape drawled as Columbia entered his office. Snape was not prepared when something hit him square in the chest and nearly knocked of his seat. Columbia sobbed into her God-Fathers chest as she tried to calm herself down.

When she was younger, Columbia would confide in Snape seeing as how Lucius was too busy for her and had to spend all his time with Draco, teaching him about the family's alliances to the Dark Lord. Snape became Columbia's Father figure in every shape and form, and when she had some urgent matter, he would be the first to know.

Snape wrapped his arms around the young girl, holding her tightly while she let out all her frustrations. If Snape had of had a child he wished that he could have had a daughter like Columbia.

"It's alright, tell me what's wrong." Snape started patting her hair to calm her down as he usually did when she was crying.

"D...d...draco won't t...tell Her...hermione about himself and he... he's going to get himself killed...d, by either...r himself or...or Voldemort." Columbia stuttered throughout her tears. Snape cringed when she spoke his name. She was brave and had no problem with using his name. If only he were so brave.

"Draco's just being stubborn, when the time comes, he'll tell her and all will be well." Snape reassured Columbia as she got off of his lap. The tears were still in her eyes but she was now in control of them.

"No, he won't! He told me that he wasn't going to tell her because he was afraid of putting her in danger and that he would rather die alone than put her in harm's way with Voldemort! Columbia fumed a she sat down in the chair across the desk from him. Snape knew Draco had taken the Dark Mark to replace Lucius and make up for his father's failures, and prove to all that he was a strong person, but Snape knew that Draco could not take a life and that's why Narcissa had gone to him. He wasn't happy about having to kill the man who helped and saved him, but if it was to protect his God-son, he'd do it.

"Columbia, Draco wouldn't do this to you. He know as well as you do about Veela twins." Snape explained as Columbia shook her head.

"He said he'd mark Parkinson before he died to take her with him. He's got it all planed out Uncle Sev and he won't listen to me. He looks up to you. Please, make him see reason!" Columbia begged her God-Father as she started crying again. Snape was the only one that could make Draco understand.

"Alright. I'll talk to him. But I can't promise you anything. He's a Malfoy, and being stubborn comes with the name. Now go and have some breakfast, I expect you to be on time for my class." Snape smiled as Columbia got up to leave.

"Thank you Uncle Sev." Columbia left the room and headed for the Great Hall.

Once inside the Great Hall, Columbia headed straight for the Head of the Slytherin table. Being house royalty insured that you sat at the head of the table even if you were only in 6th year. Gryffindor was the only other house that still held onto their house royalty. Their Royalty consisted of Hermione, the Gryffindor Princess and Potter, the Gryffindor Prince. Draco and Columbia were Prince and Princess of their house, though many believed Parkinson to have the title as Slytherin Queen. Columbia arrived at the table and sat between Blasie Zabini, Draco's Best friend and her boyfriend/mate, and Draco. On Draco's other side was the parasite Parkinson.

"Drakie, are you going to the ball? Because I thought that since I'm going you would like to take me since there are no other girls suitable to be by your side." Pansy whined as she cuddled up closely to Draco. To Draco and Columbia, Pansy smelt like old Fire whiskey and sex. It was common knowledge that Pansy had slept with most guys in Hogwarts between the ages of 14 and 18 and all from different houses.

"I am Pansy, but I was intending to go alone. That way I don't have to put up with your feeble attempts at seducing me." Draco shrugged her off and started eating his breakfast again.

Pansy went back to her breakfast begrudgingly, staring over at the Gryffindor table as she did so.

"So are you going to the ball?" Blasie asked Columbia as he slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. Columbia inhaled his scent and smiled. Someday she would tell him the truth about their relationship, but for now she was happy with just being with him.

"Oh, I don't know. If I had someone sexy to go with I might." Columbia replied smirking. Blasie growled and kissed her passionately.

"I wonder if the Gryffindor Virgin is going to the ball. She'll probably go with the Weasel and wear some second hand ball gown that his mother made." Pansy murmured as she stared directly at Hermione. Columbia felt Draco tense against her and pulled away from Blasie.

"Draco, don't. Don't blow everything now. Just calm down." Columbia whispered in Draco's ears as she held onto his arm. Draco had a look of pure death in his eyes as he glared at Pansy.

"What if she goes with the Weasel, Columbia? He'll have his grubby mitts all over her beautiful body!" Draco seethed as he tried to pull away from Columbia. Columbia kicked Draco under the table to grab his attention. Draco spun to look at his sister so quickly it looked like he had already been looking at his sister.

"Let me handle it okay." Columbia said to Draco as she rose from her chair and started heading towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you even talk to that Buck-toothed Mudblood." Pansy sneered at Columbia as she started down the table.

"Excuse me?" Columbia turned to look at Pansy, hate glistening in her ice blue eyes.

"What? Everyone knows that she's nothing but a filthy little..." SMACK! Pansy fell backwards into the table, spilling food and drink everywhere. Columbia stood, chest heavying, with her fist in the same position it ended up, right where Pansy's nose had been.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Pansy screamed from behind her blood covered hand. Columbia straightened up and smoothed her skirt down.

"Well at least now you have a reason to fix that pug nose of yours Parkinson." Columbia spat at Pansy. She turned to catch Draco mouth a 'Thank you' the turned to leave the Great Hall. Snape was going to be pissed.


	5. Controlling ones emotions

A.N. Again sorry for the forever in updating. I found out that my Uni starts end of Feb so I want to try and finish this before than. Thanks again for the praise and adding of my story to favourites and such. Looking at doing a few more one shots especially a song fic and maybe a sequal to my first fic. Thanks again and enjoy.

Draco followed Columbia into her dorm room waiting for the explosion he knew was just below the surface. Columbia never hit anyone. She had seen their father abuse house elves too many times to tolerate that sort of behaviour. It was only when she was extremely pissed that she actually resorted to physical abuse. She had only even hit someone twice before, once being a Muggle paedophile, the man was sent to hospital and required surgery for internal bleeding, the other being Draco himself. Draco had hidden Columbia's favourite toy animal, her pink unicorn that had a blue spot on its right hind leg, and she was unable to find it. She screamed at Draco for hours but he wouldn't give it up, so Columbia balled her little fist and hit Draco square in his jaw. Draco was sent to St. Mungos where he had to have the crack in his jaw fixed before it caused disfigurement. That was the last time Draco really got on Columbia's bad side.

Columbia had an extraordinary talent when it came to insults, even better than Snape. Columbia's tongue was so sharp that once she was through verbally downsizing you, you'd swear that the person was actually bleeding. She had made grown men, Death-Eaters to the powerful Dark Lord, cry like they were 2 year olds who had just dropped their favourite ice cream. But right now she was furious and she needed to let it out, preferably verbally for Draco did not wish to visit the Hospital wing with Parkinson.

"The nerve of that two bit, unworthy, inbred, disgusting, piece of filth! How dare she question my choice in associates! Granger may be a Muggle Born and a Gryffindor but she is far superior than Parkinson will ever be Pure blood or not! I can't believe you took that half-wit bint to bed." Windows and Mirrors cracked and furniture shook as Columbia fumed. Draco could feel the magic radiating off his sister and was ready to hit the deck if she blew.

"B, how about we just take a deep breath. Remember what Mother said 'Secrecy is everything.' And for the record I was extremely intoxicated and young. "Draco moved slowly towards Columbia with his right arm outstretched, while Columbia shot him a deathly glare. He took hold of her shoulder and started breathing deeply, hoping she would follow.

Dark grey meet silver as the two breathed together stoping the chaos that was going on around them. The furniture stood still and the windows stopped fracturing. Columbia closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing again, calming her magic fully. She hated it when she became so out control. It had taken many years of training from many different wizards for both her and Draco to control their magic. When the twins were in close proximity with each other, their magic was off the charts, but when apart they were like any other witch or wizard. Voldemort had no knowledge of the twin's special power, because Narcissa had refused to tell him.

It was bad enough that her husband and son were in league with an insane Half-blood, and treated like peasants when they were kings. Her daughter would be kept far from this mad man at all costs. Lucius had continuously explained to Narcissa that the twin would bring victory to their cause and would be showered with praise by the Dark Lord. Narcissa replied with the fact that they were not only giving the Dark Lord their ancestral home, the place their children were raised and hopefully grandchildren would be, but also unlimited access to the Malfoy fortune. Luckily Snape agreed with Narcissa and explained to Lucius that the twins would be more use to the Dark Lord in secret, without every Death-Eater using their power for their own gain, hence possibly exhausting the twins when the time came to fight. Lucius had agreed and kept the twins apart when the Dark Lord was near, if the Dark Lord failed he had the twins as his secret weapon.

Columbia took one last deep breath and sat on her bed. Draco came and sat beside her.

"I do thank you for what you did, even thought it was a bit unorthodox. Now you were saying about how you would get Granger to go to the ball with me?" Draco asked facing his sister, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Columbia turned to face him, the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered across her beautiful face.

"You're going to send her a letter." Columbia went over to her desk and pulled out a quill and parchment and handed it to Draco.

"WHAT? You can't be serious B! I...I can't send her a letter. She'll freak out and never speak to me." Draco stuttered as he shoved the parchment and quill back at Columbia. Columbia took the equipment and put them on her desk.

"It's a wonder why you're third highest in our year, considering you're so dense." Columbia looked at Draco with the same smirk.

"Oh really?" Draco replied a little annoyed. He always thought that being the male of the twins, Draco would be good at everything, but when they were 4, Columbia took an interest in books and gaining knowledge while Draco played outside on his broom. It hurt the first few years of Hogwarts, when Columbia returned home with O's in all her classes while Draco received few O's and many E's, but Lucius was so proud of his son when he made the Quidditch team, that it didn't matter to Draco that he couldn't be the best with his education, he was the best a Quidditch in his Family.

"You're going to write the letter as her secret admirer and it has to be in your handwriting just like the last one." Columbia pushed Draco down onto the chair in front of the desk.

"And why do _I _have to write it?" Draco asked looking up at his sister.

"Because Hermione knows my handwriting and if it was the same as last time she'd think it a joke and go with the Weasel. Now do you want that to happen?" Columbia asked as she open the ink pot for the quill.

"No." Draco replied begrudgingly and picked up the quill.

"What am I suppose to write? You know I suck when it comes to expressing my feelings." Draco sulked as he dipped the quill in the inkpot.

"Just write what I say and it will be all worth it." Columbia replied thinking up the best love letter she could.

Draco looked at his sister horrified. She was going to make him look like a sap and Granger was going to laugh in his face for it. His life could not get any worse.


	6. Letters to Juliet

Hermione had just finished her day of classes when she went to her dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. The day had started out with a bang, or more of a crack when it came to what happened at Breakfast. Hermione had not been able to hold the gaggle of giggles that were threatening to erupt from her when Columbia sucker punch Pansy Parkinson right in her pug shaped nose. Hermione hated violence but that girl had it coming. She constantly made rude remakes and snide comments about Hermione and her friends and sometimes even she got the itch to take a swing at the School Bicycle. Hermione was snapped from her thought by the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The portrait sung in a high pitched voice causing Hermione to cringe. She swore that someday her ears would start bleeding from the deafening sound.

"Loyalty" Hermione replied politely. The portrait smiled and open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting near the fireplace playing a game of wizards' chess, Harry staring intently at the bored. Hermione sometimes wondered why Harry bothered playing Ron, there was no way he was ever going to win. Ginny smiled up a Hermione and went back to reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly on the lounge.

"Knight to E4." Hermione hinted to Harry as she started towards the girls' dorm. Harry smiled as he took her advice.

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry smiled and waited for Ron to take his turn. Ron turned to face Hermione.

"That's not fair 'Mione. You can't give him help, it's cheating." Ron complained.

"Oh please Ronald. We all know that even with 'Mione's help, you'd still thrash Harry." Ginny scoffed without looking up from her magazine. Harry shot Ginny a crushed look.

"Sorry Harry, but she's right." Hermione gazed at Harry before turning and walking up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Upon entering Hermione notice the same Black and white Ural owl sitting on her window sill. Hermione slowly went over to the owl and took the letter from its beak. The owl flew off after finishing its task. The letter was addressed to her in the same writing that was found on the note in the dress box. Hermione open the letter and read what it contained:

_Dearest Angel,_

_I hope you liked your gift. I was mesmerised by your appearance in it, you truly looked like an angel sent from the heavens. My heart shattered when you left the store empty handed, something that beautiful should not be denied your access. When Dumbledore announced the ball, I could only think of you. The bell of the ball, in my dress, gracing me with a dance. I dream of you, by my side, letting me be in your presence, even if only for a minute. I would like to be your partner for the festivities, but I am afraid to ask you myself. Meet me near the door of the Great Hall at 9 the night of the ball. _

_Forever yours_

_Unworthy._

Hermione was in shock. He wanted to be her partner to the ball, her mystery man. And the way he spoke about her, being an angel sent from heaven, he must be a real romantic to say such things. And signing as unworthy, did he really think she was better than him? It made her feel slightly uncomfortable but pleased that he thought her much more, unlike Malfoy. Although recently he hadn't said anything degrading about her but that didn't change the past. Hermione sat on her bed daydreaming about her secret beau. Tall, tall like Ron but with Dark wavy hair, strong masculine features, beautiful blue eyes, sky blue, full pink lips just right for kissing, a well toned body from years of hard work maybe even years of playing Quidditch, but intelligent, someone that knew what she was talking about. Oh how she loved her imagination.

And that was how Ginny found her 20 minutes later, lying on her bed day dreaming about her secret admirer.

"What's up 'Mione?" The red head asked as she moved into the room. Hermione sighed and gave the note to Ginny not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Wow. Sounds like someone's got a secret date to the ball huh." Ginny gave Hermione back the letter and sat on the edge of her bed. Hermione just stared at her ceiling with a lopsided grin across her face. Ginny had to clear her throat 3 times before she actually gained Hermione's attention.

"Not that daydreaming about mystery guys isn't fun and all but I'm starving and came up to get you for Dinner." Ginny smirked as she stared down at Hermione still lying on her bed. Hermione focused on Ginny's face and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hermione replied as she got off her bed.

As both girls were heading down to the Great Hall they ran into Columbia who was heading to see her Uncle.

"Hermione. Weasley." Columbia greeted stopping to talk to Hermione about their prefect rounds together.

"Columbia." Hermione greeted politely.

"Malfoy." Ginny replied sternly.

"Hermione, I was just about to..." Columbia started but was cut off.

" 'Mione! Hey, um listen, I was wondering if, well, if you wanted, I mean you don't have to but I was hoping that you would go to the ball...with me." Ron Weasley stammered out as he stood in front of the brunette.

"Finally grew some balls Weasley."Columbia smirked from behind the irritating redhead. Ron turned around and looked at Columbia. Before he could retort Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry Ron but I've already been asked." Hermione confessed. Ron turned back to her with sad eyes.

"Oh, well, um, that's okay. Maybe next time yeah?" Ron replied feeling slightly embarrassed. He headed back towards Gryffindor tower not looking back.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?" Hermione turned to Columbia looking apologetic. Columbia smirked and looked between Hermione and Ginny.

"Nothing. Just about our roster for prefect duties but we'll talk later. Weasley." Columbia nodded at Ginny and grinned at Hermione before turned to head towards the Dungeons. Her plan was coming together quiet well.


	7. Punishing Rescue

A.N: Hi again. Thank you for the reviews and I've had a few questions about the story which I won't truely answer because they unfold later on. Again this chapter was sort of 2 but they fit together nicely so they became one. Your reviews are welcome as well as possible ideas on where you would like the story to go. Thanks. DH.

Severus Snape had just finished his Defence Against the Dark Arts class with his Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 3rd years and was heading back to his office. He had called both Columbia and Draco to his office at Lunch to discuss the morning's development. Dumbledore was being abused by a very angry Mr. Parkinson about students' behaviour towards fellow students. Snape had been in the room listening to Mr. Parkinson ramble on till he was blue in the face and couldn't help but sneer when Lucius entered the room. Parkinson poked his chubby little finger into Lucius's chest demanding that he pay for the damage that quote 'his little devil child did to his poor defenceless Pansy'. Lucius had removed the man hand from his chest and in on uncertain term told the arrogant sod that his 'daughter' was a Malfoy and that they only resorted to such violence when seriously threatened or provoked, such as being jabbed in the chest by an undersized mountain troll. Parkinson had shut his trap quiet quickly and had kept his hands to himself for the rest of the meeting.

After Parkinson had waddled out of Dumbledore's office, the headmaster had told Lucius that he could not let the issue be forgotten and that Columbia would need to be punished for her action. Lucius nodded his understanding and left the office, Snape quickly following him. Lucius had asked that after he spoke to Columbia if he would allow him to speak with her afterwards. Despite popular belief, Lucius knew a lot more about his daughter than most thought. He knew that only something severely serious would push her to actually physically hurt someone. After Lucius had been pardoned by the Wizengamot after spending 10 months in Azkaban for his involvement in the Department of Mysteries battle, he realised that his family was more important than a psychotic tyrant, hell bent on bringing the world into a state of misery and darkness. Lucius was by no means a sappy Muggle lover, but he knew now that his family came first and he needed to start showing that firstly through his daughter.

For most of her life Columbia was always placed third in the family. Draco being the eldest of the two and Lucius's male heir was first priority, then his wife Narcissa, who despite most people's beliefs, was in fact the love of his life. The most attention Lucius ever paid Columbia was after her first year. She had come home with a perfect report but was bested by a Muggle-born. Lucius had sneered that she should have done more to beat the 'Mudblood' and turned to congratulate Draco when he announced that he was joining the Quidditch team. Lucius felt so much remorse and guilt towards Columbia in the way he treated her and Snape saw this as clear as day. Snape allowed Lucius to floo into Columbia's room after he had finished with her so he could begin fixing a very broken bridge between himself and his only daughter.

Draco was the first to arrive at Snape's office. He had no idea why he had been called to Snape's office. If it was about the incident that morning then he was sorry for his reactions but it was Columbia's hand that broke Parkinson's nose. A grin came across Draco's face as he remember the loud crack signalling broke cartilage in Parkinson's face. Served her right for all the shit she had been saying about his mate...uh Granger. At that moment Draco knocked on the professor's door and entered after he heard the deep rumble of a response. Snape was sitting at his desk looking over some essay when he gestured for Draco to sit in a chair across from himself. Draco sat and waited for whatever was about to happen.

"We're just waiting on your sister and then we can get started." Snape drawled as he marked another essay. Draco sat patiently while thinking about whether Granger had gotten his owl or not. He wondering what she would have thought when she read it. Draco thought it sounded a bit too sappy for his tastes but Columbia assured him that this was what Hermione wanted to hear. Just as he started thinking about all the different ways Granger could have taken the note, Columbia walked in with a huge smirk across her face. Something had obviously gone right for her to look like that. Columbia sat in the chair opposite Snape and beside Draco and waited for what was to come. She understood why she was there and was about to take everything she got on the chin.

"Now Columbia, due to your brass actions this morning, the headmaster has informed me that you need to be punished for your actions. Physical violence towards peers is not acceptable. For this I will be taking 40 points from Slytherin and you will have detention with Professor Binns helping to sort out the History of Magic text books. You may return to your room. Goodnight." Snape said sternly as he informed her of her punishment. Columbia nodded and stood with a 'Yes sir. Goodnight sir.' and left Draco with his Godfather. Snape put down his quill and looked at Draco. He had grown up so much since he was little and Snape was proud to be his Godfather. Draco had made some mistakes in his life but then so did a lot of others, including himself.

"Draco, it has come to my attention that you are neglecting your Veela." Snape looked over at Draco, concern and worry evident in his dark eyes.

Draco stiffened at the mention of his Veela. Damn Columbia and her caring to the deepest pits of Hell! He could handle this himself and didn't need anyone's help of concern. Why couldn't they just understand that and leave him alone. Columbia had already made her write two letters to her and yes it would be nice to at least get to know her before he died, but Gods, he was not intending on taking it any further and that was that!

"Sir, I implore that you understand. I cannot and will not allow her to be dragged into this mess. Please try to understand that." Draco looked Snape dead in the eye as he said this. Malfoy's never begged but well Snape wasn't just anyone.

"I do understand, but you must know that if you try to do what you want, she will find out through Columbia. Columbia is willing to do anything to save you, including blowing the family secret and we both know that if Miss Granger were told of the situation she would do anything in her power to stop. She is after all a selfless Gryffindor.' Snape explained. He understood completely Draco feelings and motivations. The one simple reason he had not gone after Lily was because of what he was and who he was serving.

"I understand that sir, but it must not come to that..."

"Then stop acting like a self righteous fool and win her heart before it's too late. Stop acting like a Gryffindor and use your Slytherin brain. You can have your pumpkin pasty and eat it too." Snape cut Draco off getting annoyed with his god son. Self sacrifice was not the Slytherin way!

"Yes sir. Is that all?" Draco replied slightly annoyed. He was no sappy, sooky, Gryffindork, he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin and Malfoy's always got what they wanted.

Snape nodded as Draco stood and left. He was going to have a long chat with his sister and figure out how to have Granger and protect his family as a death eater at the same time.


	8. Inevitable task

Columbia left Snape's office with a grin on her face. Her plan to set her brother up with his mate was going smoothly and she had only received a minor detention for her actions.

'And I'd go it all again and more in a heartbeat. No good, pitiful, prostituting, slut.' Columbia sneered to herself as she made her way to her room. Her grin disappeared as she opened her bedroom door to find another white blonde haired person sitting in one of her comforters.

"Father. I'm sorry; Draco is with professor Snape at present but should be finished soon." Columbia greeted her father frostily. Lucius stood from his seat.

"I'm not here to speak with your brother but with you." Lucius replied feeling a bit stung but his daughter's coldness towards him. He didn't blame her; in fact she had every right to hate him.

"Then if it's about what happened this morning I apologise. I lost control and I am being punished for it. It won't happen again. Columbia moved towards her bathroom but was stopped by a black and silver cane blocking her path, resting just on her abdomen. Columbia turned to look at her father shocked to see sadness and understanding in his usually cold silver eyes.

"I did come here to speak with you about that but also to apologise. I have ignored you as a child and treated you as if you didn't exist. It was wrong of me to focus on teaching Draco the ways of the Dark Arts while leaving you to fend for yourself. I have seen the error of my ways and wish to fix things before they become more damaged. After the Dark Lord refused to set me free and rethought my alliance with the so called man. I still believe that purebloods are above all others but wiping out Muggles and Muggle-born is just wasteful and too much time and energy. I come to you tonight with my sincerest apologise and hope that you can forgive me and that we can become the father and daughter we missed out on for far too long." Lucius had stepped in front of Columbia and placed his arm on her shoulder. Malfoy's never let you see their feelings and especially never apologised.

"Does this mean that you forfeit your allegiance and are no longer a Death Eater?" Columbia question still very suspicious of the circumstances. Lucius sighed and went and sat down in the comforter, Columbia followed to the one facing him.

"I wish I could but I'm too far in and if I were to pull out the Dark Lord would take it out on your brother, even possibly killing him." Lucius explained. He wished that he could go back and undo all that he had done but he knew well that bad things happened to wizards who meddled with time. Columbia looked directly at her father.

"I understand and you must realise that I can't forgive you easily. It's going to take a lot of time for me to fully forgive you but I'm willing to try." Columbia stood and walked to her father holding her hand out for him to shake, much like he did with Draco. Lucius stood a accepted her hand, but pulled her in for a hug which caught Columbia completely by surprise.

"I understand and I'm again so terribly sorry for what you've had to go through. Know that I deeply lov...care about you and always will.' Lucius spoke into the top of her head unable to use the word he had never said. He had never said them to Narcissa but he believed that deep down she knew and was ready to not only tell her of his love for her but show her as well. His entire family would know the love he felt for each and every one of them, it would just take time. Lucius pulled away from his daughter and headed to the fireplace.

"Before I go, I wanted to asked, why did you assault Parkinson?" Lucius inquired intrigued. No matter what reason his daughter hit her for the little chit deserved it.

"She questioned my judgement on something I value dearly and was punished for it. No one questions a Malfoy's motives." Columbia smirked at her father.

"Ahh." Was all Lucius said. 'That's my girl!' Was Lucius's thought.

"Goodnight Columbia" Lucius farewelled as he threw the floo powder into the hearth and vanished to Malfoy Manor.

"Goodnight...Daddy." Columbia spoke softly but he was already gone.

As Draco was walking back to his own room, he felt a searing pain run through the veins of his left arm. He knew what this meant, He was calling him. Draco sprinted to his bedroom where he threw floo powder into the fireplace and bellowed for Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy was having a nice cup of Caramel tea before bed when she heard the floo network activate and someone come through. Lucius had come home about 40 minutes earlier and had not said anything o where he had been or if anyone would come here. It was then that her son Draco sprinted into the sitting room eyes darting around for something or someone.

"Darling what's wrong? Is your sister alright?" Narcissa began to panic as her son focused on her. The rush in his eyes dimmed a bit as he focused on his mother, one of three women in the world he would do anything for.

"Yes Mother, everything's fine. I'm just looking for Father." Draco replied calmly. It would not do to make his mother worry.

"I believe he's in his study dear." Narcissa replied as she gazed at her boy. What a man he had become. She had just hoped that he could get out of this thing with the Dark Lord so he didn't destroy his future with the one important thing in his life, Hermione Granger.

"Thanks Mum." Draco bent and kissed her cheek and took off for his Father's study. Upon entering Draco was flung at Black cloak with a hood which he immediately put on. There were no words spoken between Father and Son as the pair held wrists and apparated to their sinister Lord.

As the two Malfoys' entered the dimly lit room they kneeled in front of a black throne, their Lord perched on the edge, petting his ghastly pet snake.

"Ah Lucius and Draco, my two most loyal servants. I have a very important job for both of you. My informant from the school has told me that there is a ball to be held at the school in the near future and I want you both to kidnap someone for me. Draco your job will be to seduce this person into trusting you. Then at the stroke of twelve you are to take her to the balcony where you, Lucius will bring her here. Make sure you are not seen." Lord Voldemort ordered of the Malfoy men.

"My Lord who is it that we must take hostage?" Lucius asked still kneeling. The hairs on the back of Draco's neck rose like knowing the poor girl would stand no chance and hating himself for the fact.

"You are to take Miss Hermione Granger."

A.N. I was originally going to do something different with the end of this chapter but then the whole death eater thing hit me and I was like ZOMG! YES! Hope you enjoyed it. And head over to have a look at my challenge. Really would love to see peoples imaginations.


	9. The Princess and her Prince

A/N: So sorry about the update. Sort of hit a brick wall. Squeezing past it now but no promises. Enjoy!

Ch.9

The night of the Ball had finally arrived. The whole school was in a buzz about tonight's festivities. Hermione Granger sat on her bed in the girl's dormitory, a blank look on her face.

"Hey Hermione, why aren't you dressed yet? It's 8:30. Prince Charming will be getting worried if you don't show up on time." Ginny commented as she walked into the room in her strapless cream gown. Her hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders and her eyes were made up to accentuate their hazel depths. Ginny looked like a vision in her dress and with her hair and makeup done the way they were. Hermione couldn't take it, she burst into tears at the sight of her beautiful friend.

"Hermione, What's wrong? Hey come on. Why are you crying?" Ginny raced over to comfort her friend letting Hermione cry on her shoulder as she hugged her close.

"What if I'm not what he expects Gin? What if I walk down there and he just turns away because I'm not good enough? I mean look at you! You look flawless and I can't even keep my hair under control for one night. You remember my hair from the Yule Ball, it took seven bathroom breaks to fix it. I'm hopeless and I'm not going out there to embarrass myself." Hermione cried into Ginny's shoulder as the younger girl patted her hair.

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me. Tonight, with my help, you will be the Belle of the Ball. Prince Charming won't be able to take his eyes off you and neither will the rest of the school. Hell you'll be so gorgeous even Malfoy won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Ginny pulled Hermione up off her bed and into the bathroom. She had a lot to do to make Hermione stunning, mainly with her hair, and only 30 minutes to do it in. Good thing she was a miracle worker.

Draco began to pace as he looked at the clock on the wall from behind his black and white mask which corresponded nicely with his black robes and white shirt, his hair a bit darker than usual to hide his identity. The clock had struck 3 past nine and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Draco began to panic, maybe she decided not to go after all and stand him up, or maybe she had gone in with someone else instead leaving him all alone. The Door opened and out stepped at girl in a dark Blue puffy strapless princess dress with a matching dark blue and silver mask. Draco turned an watched the girl approach him, her platinum blonde curls giving her away.

"She's not here B! She stood me up! I knew she'd never go for it, she's too good for me." Draco started walking towards the Dungeons when he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back.

"Don't be stupid Draco! Take it from me, when events like this happen, girls take a while to get ready and she probably wants to look her best for you. Just give her a few more minutes, she'll turn up, I promise." Columbia's eyes flew to the top of the stairs her gaze widening at what she saw. Draco turned his head to see an angel standing at the top of the stairs in the same dress he had sent to someone two weeks prior.

'She's beautiful. And mine, all mine. My Mate.' Draco's Veela growled in his head urging the young man to pounce on the heavenly figure at the top of the stairs and never let the world glimpse upon her again.

'Yes she is beautiful but she's not yours and she never will be.' Draco conscious spat at his Veela. Draco felt so torn, it physically hurt.

"Just live for tonight." A voice whispered in his ear as Columbia stepped forward.

"Hermione you look, well, there are no word to describe how beautiful you look." Columbia smiled at the girl behind the gold mask. Her red headed friend smiled to, obviously happy with her handy work.

"Thank you Columbia. You look amazing. That blue really suits you." Hermione replied while descending the stairs her eyes landed on a pair of silver grey orbs shrouded in black and white. Hermione vaguely heard Ginny excuse herself and didn't notice when Columbia slipped backed into the Ball. She was captivated by the piercing silvers eyes almost drowning in their Depths.

"You look, incredible!" The man with the silver eyes moved closer to her, a smile gracing his enticing lips.

"Thank you. You look amazing." He cut a fine figure in his black and white ensemble. The man smiled at her and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked smiling down at her. Hermione couldn't help but take his arm and smile back.

"What shall I call you?" Hermione inquired.

"Well since you're a princess..." The man started.

"You can be Prince." Hermione finished grinning.

"If you insist Madame." The man smiled down at her as the doors to the great hall opened revealing a beautiful ball. People were smiling and dancing and having a wonderful time it was as if a war wasn't about to erupt right over their heads. For this night it seemed as if the world was at peace and Hermione was going to enjoy it. Draco, however, flinched at nearly every moving shadow. He knew what was coming and he was terrified. Either protect the family and endanger his mate or save his mate and kill his family. As the sickening thought drifted through Draco's mind he caught an identical pair of silver eyes staring back at him. The look she gave him said it all.

'Enjoy tonight with her. It may be the only time you will ever get.' At the memory of his sister words Draco forgot about everything and turned to his gorgeous partner.

"May I have this dance my Princess?" Draco bowed showing his aristocratic and gentlemanly nature. Hermione smiled and blushed at his actions. She took his hand and followed him to the Dance floor. As the song began the two became fixated in their own world. Time was irrelevant to either of them.

"Who are you?" Asked Hermione as she glided in the arms of perfection.

"Now if I told you that it would ruin the surprise." Grinned Draco as he twirled her along. Hermione blushed slightly put off by his evasiveness.

"Alright then. If I guess who you are, you remove the mask and dance with me as yourself." Hermione proposed grinning at her cunningness. Little did she know she was playing with the prince of cunning.

"Alright but you get 5 questions." He replied smirking. Hermione faulted at the smirk reminding her of someone she knew but her mind would not concentrate.

"How about 20 questions?" retorted the young witch.

"10" countered Draco.

"15" responded Hermione

"12" came the reply.

Hermione saw that this was probably as far as he would go seeing as he was very stubborn.

"Deal. What year are you in?" asked Hermione not hesitating at all.

"6th, same as you" replied the young man.

"Have you been at Hogwarts this whole time?" She inquired.

"Yes, I have." He answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" She questioned.

"Yes." Came his stern answer

"Brothers or Sisters?" She queried.

"A sister." He countered.

"What's your favourite class?" She quizzed.

"Potions." He retorted.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Hermione was now starting to ask the serious questions hoping that their back and forth would catch him off guard and slip up.

"Yes." He acknowledged not quiet catching on.

"What year is your sister in?" smiled Hermione.

"6th same as us." Draco responded slightly puzzled.

" What do you enjoy doing?" She asked.

"Reading mostly but I also enjoy flying." A bad feeling began to settle in Draco's stomach warning him.

" What's your favourite colour?" Hermione grinned.

"Most would believe its green but I love the colour blue." Draco responded oblivious to the clue he had just slipped.

" Are you..." The lights began to flicker as a chill filled the room. Draco felt Hermione shiver and pulled her towards his body to protect her. The clock began to chime. Midnight. Horror dawn on Draco as he realised what was to come next. Draco pulled Hermione's face up to look her in the eyes. Fear was so evident in her eyes but she covered it so well with her expression.

"Hermione listen to me. They're coming and they're coming for you. Go find Columbia and stay with her. She will protect you." Draco keep his gaze firm on her making sure she understood.

"But Harry - Ron..." Hermione tried to argue.

"There is no time. The Death Eaters want you and they will do anything to get to you. Just find Columbia. She'll know what to do." Just as Draco was about to pull away a hand grabbed his face. Soft lips touched against his and the whole world exploded. It was like he was weightless in the sky surrounded by stars and fireworks. This must have been what true happiness must have been. His Veela also felt it and gripped her hard, deepening the kiss, pushing it to go further.

'No we can't. They're coming for her and we must protect her.' Draco argued at his inner self.

'We will protect her. No one will take our mate from us.' His Veela hissed.

'No. All it will do is get her and us killed. We have to let her go. Trust Columbia. She will bring her back.' At that the Veela let go giving control back to Draco. He pulled away and pushed her back into the crowd, giving himself time to get away.

Draco ran out onto the balcony and met a very familiar face.

"Where is she?" The cloaked figure asked. Draco gulped. Tonight would probably be his death.

"She's gone. I won't give her over. She is mine and I will see her free and alive." Draco stood defiant.

The figure sighed.

"Then there is no more we can do. Go back to your dorm. He will call for you when we return empty handed and he will not be pleased." The figure sighed.

"Yes Father. I understand."


	10. Secrets revealed

A/N: It's getting there slowly. The next few chapter are going to get interesting and Draco and Hermione will meet again very soon. Stay tuned ;P

Ch.10

Hermione ran through the crowd of people trying to escape. Her first thoughts on Harry and Ron. They would have been gone by now, against their wishes but it was to keep them safe. Ginny would be gone to. She was the only one left.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" She heard her name being called. It sounded like Lupin but she couldn't see. Just as Hermione was to call out to him a silk covered hand came out and covered her mouth. Hermione began to react but her assailant halted the assault.

"We have to go now just follow me." Columbia grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Hermione hesitated but the grin in front of her had incredible strength.

"But Lupin is here. He'll take us back to the Order. They're the good guys." Hermione spoke as she was led through the maze of people.

"I have some things to explain first." They made their way out into the corridor before Columbia turned to face Hermione.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione just nodded out of instinct. She did trust her. She was the only real pureblood (except the Weasleys) that Hermione trusted. Columbia hugged Hermione around her waist tightly.

"Hang on." A weird tugging feeling began in her stomach before they disappeared out of the corridor. Hermione closed her eyes until her feet hit the ground again. She stumbled but was caught by Columbia.

"Where are we?" Asked Hermione as she looked around her surroundings. They were in a small garden and in front of them was a small cosy cottage. Columbia hitched up her dress and began toward the door.

"We're in Ireland. This is my thinking place. I bought it a year ago for my birthday. Father doesn't really buy us presents, he sought of just lets us buy our own. I needed my own space away from Malfoy life so I bought this. Cute huh?" She replied as she grabbed the key from under a bush.

"But how did we get here?" Asked Hermione still a bit dizzy from all the excitement. How in the hell did they get to Ireland so quickly?

"Apparition." Responded Columbia as she unlocked the door.

"But that's illegal for wizards under the age of seventeen. You could go to Azkaban for that!" Screeched Hermione not happy about Columbia's cool tone. They we're both in a lot of trouble.

"I'm not proud of this but, the Wizengamot won't do anything because they get the palms well greased. I've only ever Apparated twice before and only once with another person. Besides, drastic times call for drastic measures. Not hurry up and get inside." Columbia hurried Hermione inside and lit the fireplace.

"Why didn't you just Apparate inside then?" Hermione asked. Columbia smiled as she tended the flames.

"Anti-Apparition wards around the cottage. To stop unwanted visitors. It's also why I have the fire place so I can floo out if anything happens. But they won't find us here. Now we're about the same size in clothing correct?" Hermione shrugged as Columbia started heading upstairs.

"Come on. I'm sure I have something up here that will fit you."

After both girls got changed and cleaned up they sat down in the armchairs near the fireplace.

"So, you said that you needed to explain things to me. Like what exactly?" Hermione began sipping a cup of tea.

"Who did you go to the ball with?" Asked Columbia looking Hermione dead in the eye.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me his name." Hermione admitted.

"Bullshit. Hermione you're the smartest witch of our age. I know you know who he is and I want you to tell me." Columbia put her tea on the table and crossed her arms. Hermione fidgeted under her stare.

"I think it was your brother." replied Hermione waiting for the ridicule. Columbia just sat back in the armchair and stared at the fire.

"He's such an idiot. I told him you would figure it out. But no, he wanted to be all cloak and dagger about it." Columbia growled as she continued to stare into the fire.

"Is it some kind of sick joke?" asked Hermione become slightly aggressive. Why did he have to keep making her life hell?

"What do you know about Veelas?" Columbia changed the subject very quickly and looked at Hermione again. Hermione just stared confused by the sudden subject change.

"Everything. I got bored one evening after I finished my homework. I went to the library and looked up unique and exotic creatures. Veelas caught my attention because of their human qualities and ability to find their one true other self. It's very romantic actually." Hermione blushed as she explained her knowledge.

"Do you know the Veela lineages?" Columbia asked again.

"Well not really. The lineages became blurred after many years and it's almost impossible to find out who does or does not possess Veela Blood until after the age of 14. The body goes through a horribly agonizing transformation for a few hours until it is complete. The Veela then spends the next 6 years finding its mate. If the mate is not found within the 6 years the Veela dies of loneliness. If the mate dies the Veela in turn dies as it's incomplete. Once the mate is found the Veela must claim the mate in whichever way they see fit and the mate must do the same. The two will then complete a bonding process 99% of the time resulting in conception. Even if the mate is infertile to others they will be fertile for their Veela." Hermione explained. Columbia nodded looking at her tea.

"Why? What does this have to do with me?" Hermione grew suspicious, placing her tea on the table.

"Seriously I can't believe he didn't have the bollocks to tell you. Look, Draco and I are like a gazillionth generation Veelas. Both our parents are Veelas and so is Snape. Draco is your Veela and you are his mate. He didn't tell you because he was afraid of how you would react and hate him. He also didn't want to get you messed up in this because he is a Death Eater." Columbia burst out looking Hermione dead in the eye. Hermione sat there like she'd been petrified wait for the other shoe to drop. It didn't.

"You can't be serious..." Hermione began.

"Honey I'm more serious about this than anything else. Tell you this is putting my whole family in danger but you have a right to know. Hell my family is already in danger because of this stupid war. Look I need your help. Draco plans to die without claiming you on his 20 birthday. I'm telling you this now while were 17 because he's weakening even now. If he goes to war without at least claiming you he won't come out alive and I will not bury my brother. I'm not trying to trap you into anything Hermione but please, he's my family and I can't lose him." Columbia knelt in front of Hermione and broke down into tears.

Hermione was taken aback at how open Columbia was being. A Malfoy, the crème de la crème of wizarding society, was kneeling before her begging her in tears to save her brother. Hermione hugged Columbia from her chair and soothed her until the tears stopped.

"I'll do it but you both have to do something for me." Hermione knelt with Columbia on the ground looking her straight in the eye.

"Both you and Draco have to join the Order." Hermione deadpanned. Columbia looked at her and nodded.

"I will but Draco can't. Father's in too deep and if Draco left He'd kill both Father and Mother. I can't give you Draco but I can give over myself even get information from other Death Eaters." Columbia explained. Hermione nodded.

"I understand. We need to get to the Order as quickly as we can. I have a plan."


	11. A New Ally

Ch.11

The order was a mess with the members scuttling around after the attack on Hogwarts. Two junior members in particular were frantic with the search for their missing friend. Harry pushed his glasses up his nose for the billionth time that night listening to information coming in from all over the place. Ron was pacing in the living room somewhat oblivious to everything that was happening.

"Where in Merlin's name is she Harry? What if the Death Eaters got her? What if she's being tortured right now? I think I'm going to be sick." Ron stopped pacing as he put his fist to his mouth trying to keep down the food he'd scoffed at the ball. Harry sat on the lounge with Ginny beside him holding his hand.

Harry was terrified at the images Ron had put in his head. What if his best friend was being tortured? Or worse. Harry shook his head to clear his mind. If they were going to find Hermione he needed a clear head.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth the Fireplace lit up with bright green flames signaling the arrival of an order member. Two figure stepped out from the fireplace as the ash settled. Order member flocked to the lounge room to see who it was with their wands drawn. In a time of war you could never be too careful of friend and foe. The two figures stepped forward to reveal Hermione and Columbia dusting of their clothes. Wands rose at the two girl as they both looked up at the people before them.

"Well this is different." remarked Columbia as she stared at the wand pointed at her nose. Tonks on the other end smirked as she pushed her wand a bit closer to her distant cousin.

"If a horse sits in a meadow with only daisies to eat how does he sing?" asked Lupin as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"He doesn't, as all he can do is chew and hum." Hermione responded. Lupin dropped his wand and hugged Hermione. She hugged back happy to see that her friends and family were safe. Everyone took turns hugging Hermione and telling her how happy they were that she was safe.

"Not to be rude on this joyous occasion but can I get some help please?" Columbia asked Hermione as she continued to stare down the end of Tonks's wand.

"What in buggering hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron demanded as he noticed who the other character was. He pulled out his wand and joined Tonks in subduing the unwelcomed guest.

"As a matter of fact Ronald she saved my life and she's here to join us in the fight against Voldemort." Hermione glared at Ronald as she smacked his wand away from Columbia's face.

" That's bollocks Hermione. She's probably here to gain information for her Father and twisted Brother so they can tell Him our secrets and kiss their backsides." Ron glared at Columbia spitting the words at her. Columbia glared back ignoring Tonks's still present wand.

"I hate Voldemort. He's taken everything from me. My childhood, my parents, my home and now my brother. I want him dead and I want my family back. I'm here to pledge my loyalty to the order to help bring down Moldywart and his sadistic groupies." Columbia spat as she continued to glare the Weasel down. Tonks lowered her wand and stepped back smirking.

"Are you crazy? She clearly trying to fool us into believing her." Ron screeched at Tonks. Tonks just laughed as she looked at her cousin. Columbia has always been different to the rest of the Malfoy family. She was more Black than Malfoy and her wit proved it.

"Ron I believe her and she saved my life. Plus I have a plan that will get us info on the Death Eaters and their plans but we need her so step aside." Hermione huffed at the ginger haired boy. Ron glared one more time before stepping aside and letting Columbia and Hermione sit down on one of the lounges.

"So how do I join? Do I have to fill out some form and sign in my own blood?" Columbia asked.

"No. We give you some Veritaserum, ask you a series of question, perform an unbreakable vow and that's it." Responded Lupin.

"Oh wonderful." Came the sarcastic reply. Lupin smirked and glanced at Hermione. There was something behind her eyes. Something sad that she didn't want anybody to know.

"So shall we get on with it or do I have to be glared at some more?" Columbia sneered looking around the room at all the suspicious eyes upon her.

"Yes we will take you into a private room for the Veritaserum examination. Arthur would you mind setting up?" Lupin asked taking his eyes from Hermione momentarily. Arthur nodded at Lupin and turned motioning the twins to follow him.

"I want to be there, when you do the examination." Harry declared looking at Lupin. Remus turned and looked at him a frown on his face.

"Harry I don't know if that would be a good idea." Molly spoke up looking at her adopted son, fear and worry upon her face.

"I'm not some guinea pig for you to poke and prod Potter. I'm here to help my family and get my life back. Whether you believe me or not is your choice but I will not be subjected to your scrutiny over school yard quarrels you have had with my brother in the past." Columbia's eyes burn mercury as she glared down Harry.

"Tonks, take Columbia up to the room. I will be up there soon." Tonks nodded as she moved toward Columbia. Columbia stood from her seat and followed her distant cousin upstairs. Hermione went to follow but was grabbed by Lupin.

"Harry, Ron why don't you go help Mrs. Wealsey in the kitchen." Lupin suggested looking at the two young men. Harry glared for a second before heading towards the kitchen, Ron in tow murmuring about Malfoy's and mistakes.

"Hermione what's wrong? You're not telling us the whole story." Lupin question. Hermione looked up at Lupin tears brimming her eyes.

"I found out that Columbia and Draco are Veelas and I'm Draco's mate. I'm just overwhelmed by it all. I mean I want to help them both but it means spending my life with him, bearing his children. I can't just forgive him for all he's done to me and I don't know if I can do it." Hermione broke down as she fell into Lupins hold. Remus held the sobbing girl brushing her hair with his hands while soothing her tears.

"It's going to be tough I'm not going to lie to you about that but you are the toughest most head strong person I know, even more so than Tonks. And I believe that if you want this to work nothing will stop you." Lupin replied. Hermione smiled as Lupin wiped away a falling tear. If he were to ever have a daughter he wished for her to grow up just like Hermione.

"Now I want you to be in the examination room with me while I speak with Columbia. I think she'll cooperate more with an ally in the room."


End file.
